Almost Lovers
by madina-elliet
Summary: This story is about how Inuyasha and kagome are almost lovers then he ends up hurting her. Sessh/kag set in high school
1. Chapter 1

Almost Lovers

**Almost Lovers**

**Summary: ** This story is about how Inuyasha and kagome are almost lovers then he ends up hurting her. Sessh/kag set in high school

**Intro**

I'll tell you a little about each character before we get into the story

**Kagome** is a 16 year old girl who started to date her best friend Inuyasha. After a month of dating they broke up because of Inuyasha's stupidity kagome is also in a band with Inuyasha, Sango, miroku, sesshomaru and bankotsu-if you want to know how they broke up carry on and read the story.

**Inuyasha **is a year older than Kagome **(17) **he used to date her until that dreadful day. Inuyasha is also in the same band as kagome. Inuyasha ends up regretting what he did and ask her to take him back but what will he do when he finds out that she know likes his brother. Inuyasha tries to break them up- will Sessh/kag manage to stay together or will Inuyasha break them.

**Sesshomaru **is 19 and he is inuyasha's older brother. He also ends up falling for kagome after the terrible break up with Inuyasha and ends up comforting her. Also in the band.

**Sango **is 16 and is also in the band and is dating miroku. Sango is one of Kagome's best friends and used to date Bankotsu.

**Miroku **is 17 and dating sango. He is also in the band. One of inuyasha's best friends.

2 reviews to update and please tell me what you think


	2. your finger tips across my skin

Finger tips across my skin

**Finger tips across my skin**

Kagome was walking down the street because she supposed to meet her boyfriend in burger kings. When she got there she was 5 minutes early so she decided to order hers and Inuyasha's food.

It had been a couple of minutes and the food had arrived. It came to £3.80 so kagome gave her the money. It had been 10 minutes and he still hadn't arrived so kagome decided she would eat her food before it got cold.

It had know been half an hour and he still hadn't arrived so she just thought that he had something to do before meeting her and that he had got caught up with something.

It had know been an hour so she decided to go to inuyashas house to see what was wrong.

Kagome got up and started down the path towards his house and the turned the corner. It only took her a couple of minutes because he only lived around the corner from burger kings.

When she got there she knocked on the door all to come face to face with sesshomaru.

"Hi, is inuyasha here" kagome asked feeling nervous under his intense stare. "No" he replied in the same mono voice.

They said bye to each other and were on there way.

Kagome walked to the park which was about a 5-10 minute walk from his house. She always went there to think.

When she arrived there she sat on the swing to think, she was thinking about inuyasha and were he could be. Then all of a sudden a giggle brought her out of her dream world. It was her birthday today and inuyasha had said he would take her out.

She looked over the bushes to see inuyasha and kikyo kissing, it made her blood boil, she was so angry they had only been going out a month and he already started cheating on her.

Instead of venting on him and kikyo she decided she would break up with him tomorrow with a song and embarrass him since there concert was tomorrow.

**Tomorrow**

Kagome had decided to stay in and ignore the calls from inuyasha and concentrating on learning a new song for inuyasha and they all had to dedicate it someone. It could even be dedicated to them selves.

**A few hours later**

It was time for the contest and it was Sango's who sang her song first, then miroku, then bankotsu, then sesshomaru, then inuyasha, then kagome.

Sango's song.

"Hi I'm Sango and I'm dedicating this song to my older sis its called Boyfriend" (By Ashley Simpson-boyfriend and btw in my story sango has a sister)

Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that shit about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

The whole of stadium erupted cheering and clapping. Sango felt good rememberin the day that her sister had accused her of stealing her boyfriend.

:

"Next will be miroku sing a song called cupids chokehold dedicated to sango" the announcer shouted through the microphone.(gym class hero-cupid chokehold)

Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

"Sango I love you" he shouted threw the mic.

Sango blushed a deep red then miroku went over and kissed her on the lips, resulting her goin a even deeper shade of red but kissed back anyway.

You could hear lots of 'awwws' and 'how cute'

By know every one had sung there song and now it was kagome's turn

Hi I'm kagome and im goin to sing

You don't know me  
Like you knew me  
You stopped listening  
The moment that I needed you the most  
You can't see me  
Like you saw me  
Truth comes easy  
But it's hard for you to pull me from the ground

So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every world  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be and you  
I'd still need to say goodbye

Maybe you don't  
Love me  
Like I love you baby  
Cause the broken in you doesn't make me run  
There is beauty  
In the dark side  
I'm not frightened  
Without it I could never feel the sun

So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every world  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be and you  
I'd still need to say goodbye

Nothing will change no matter what you say  
I'm still gonna be the same  
The harder we try, the harder that we fight, can't get it right

So I scream, scream cause it hurts  
Your every world  
Cuts me inside and leaves me worse  
There's no way back  
And what if there was  
You'd still be and you  
I'd still need to say goodbye

"Inuyasha I wanna brake up" kagome said aloud.

The who stadium was in an eerie silence.


End file.
